


Just Smile

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Just Smile

“I miss you so much, Ken.” I stared at my husband on the other side of the computer screen.

“I miss you more. Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now.” He pleaded.

“What do I get if I give you a smile?” I teased.

“I’ll show you my cock.”

I started laughing, “Really?”

“Really.”

“Fine,” I gave him a big cheesy grin and started laughing again, “There. There’s your smile, Omega. Now show me that dick of yours.”

He angled the webcam down, gripping himself through his favorite pair of grey sweat shorts. I watched his hand squeeze and tug his thick member.

I felt the wetness pooling between my thighs as I bit my lip. I watched as he slowly slid the fabric down his hips, his cock standing erect against his abdomen.

He angled the camera back up to his face. “Your turn.” He smirked.

I grinned before angling my camera down. I stood up, only my lower half showing on the computer screen. I slowly sauntered out of my tight, pink workout shorts leaving me in only my ivory colored lace panties. My stomach was exposed from my crop top.

“You look so beautiful, baby girl. Show daddy some more.” His hand continued moving up and down his impressive length.

I slid out of my panties, tossing them aside. I sat back in my chair, angling the camera up a little so he could see my chest as well. I bent one leg over the armrest, exposing my pussy to him while tugging my shirt up enough to see my nipples. I ran my hand across my breast, stopping to squeeze my nipple. It peaked as I began to run my fingers up and down my slit. “Mm, Kenny, I’m so wet.” I moaned.

“I can see you’re just glistening for me, baby. Open yourself up for me, please?” He cooed.

I did as told, placing my middle and index finger against my lips, pulling them apart and showing him my most intimate place.

“So pink and wet. So pretty. Did daddy’s cock get you like this?”

I nodded, watching as he lowered the camera again to his cock. He was fully erect, precum already covering the tip. He swirled the cum around the head with his thumb.

I moaned at the sight, spreading myself open a little wider, now holding myself open with my ring and index finger, my middle finger circling my clit.

I heard a throaty moan from him as his hand picked up speed, moving up and down his shaft.

“If I was there, I’d have you so far down my throat, daddy. I’d hold you there till tears started to spill from my eyes. I’d get every inch of you in my warm, wet throat. Would you like that?”

He grunted in response. “I’d suck on your head, running my tongue around the rim. God, baby, I’d let you fuck my throat so good and hard, just like you like it. You could pull my hair all you want and I wouldn’t even get mad.”

His moans filled the room as his hand moved at a rapid speed. I could tell he was getting close. “Slow down baby. I want you to last for me. I want to play with you some more.”

He slowed down his movements, jerking his fist a few more times. “I wish you were here with me, y/n. I’d eat you so good. I would lick and suck on your clit, one finger inside of you to stretch that tight little pussy out a bit. Goddamn, you’re always so tight. Once I got you a little loose, I’d slip in a second. I can hear your little cries of pleasure right now. Can you do it for me, baby?” He coaxed.

I nodded, sliding one finger inside myself. In and out, slurping sounds filling the room. I saw a little more cum slide out of Kenny’s tip. I threw my head back as I entered a second finger into myself. “Oh, daddy, it’s so tight. It’s squeezing my fingers so tight. I wish they were your fingers. So thick and long. My favorite fingers in the entire world.” I started sucking on the index finger of my other hand as I slid my digits in and out of myself, agonizingly slow.

“Yeah, you take my fingers so well. You’re such a good little princess. If I were there, I’d have to give you a reward. I would lick and suck on your clit until you were writhing underneath my body. I’d lay my arm across your stomach to hold you down and when my fingers got tired, I’d slip my tongue inside of you, gathering up all your sweet flavors. Mm, I can taste you now. Always so sweet for daddy.”

I moaned louder, tugging my nipple and massaging my clit side to side, feeling pressure build within. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum. Can you cum with me? I want you to cum with me. Need to see you do it. Please,” I begged.

He began twisting his fist over himself again, starting slow for just a moment before speeding up. I groaned at the sight, rubbing my clit faster, trying to keep up with his speed.

White spurts of cum shot out from his cock, several drops landing on the camera. I cried out, my clit pulsing under my fingers as the tension filled my stomach. My body shook as waves of pleasure rolled over me.

He wiped away the jizz from the camera while we both sat there breathing heavy.

“I miss you so much, baby. I’m going to be home soon. I promise.” Kenny said.

“I know, Ty.”

“I’m counting down the hours.” He placed his hand on the screen. I pressed my much smaller hand against the glass of the monitor.

“I love you, Tyson.”

“I love you, y/n.”

“Mommy!” I heard our daughter jiggling the bedroom door handle.

“Shit,” I quickly pulled on my clothes and went to the door, unlocking and opening it.

“Mommy, are you talking to daddy?” She asked.

“Yes, sweetie. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Yes! Daddy!” She climbed into the desk chair, waving at him.

“Hi my angel. What’re you doing awake so late?”

I let them talk while I quickly washed my hands. I went back to the desk, scooping her up and sitting back down, this time with our three year old daughter in my lap.

“Daddy, when will you be home? We miss you! Mommy cries all the time.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Y/d/n! I told you we weren’t telling him about that.” I scolded her for spilling my secret to him.

“I’ll be home very, very soon, sweet pea. Then mommy won’t have to cry anymore and neither will I.”

“You cry too?” Her eyes widened.

“Mhm, I cry because I miss my girls so much. I’ll be back soon, but I can’t come back till you go to sleep.”

She gasped, grabbing her stuffed bear Kenny had brought her home from Japan. “I’m going straight to bed daddy so you can come right home!” She ran out the door and down the hallway to her room.

I sighed, looking back at the monitor.

“I wish you wouldn’t cry over me.”

“I can’t help it.” I looked down, quickly wiping a tear from my eye, hoping it would be the only one. I sniffed

“I’ll see you soon. Sooner than you think. Please don’t cry, y/n.”

“I’m trying not to. I’m just so lonely without you, Ty.”

He gave a tiny smile. “Things are going to get better, baby girl. Just hold on for a little while longer. I love you.”

“I love you.” I blew a kiss at the screen and he caught it.

The Skype call was ended.


End file.
